To prevent hazards or keep personnel safe, devices such as warning lights or indication lights are often seen in construction sites, public places and factories, or on machines. These devices allow viewers to see areas with potential dangers, or serve as guidance for escape routes in fire scenes. Current light prompt devices are usually categorized into two types—electromechanical rotating, and simulated rotating. In the electromechanical rotating type, a bowl-shaped reflection mirror is disposed at the proximity of a light source to perform circular motions, so as to cause the light source to appear as emitting light and being blocked in turn at different viewing points to generate a rotating visual effect. In the simulated rotating type, multiple light sources are disposed in different directions, and are caused to sequentially emit light to provide a viewer with a sensation of rotation.
For example, a utility model patent of the China Patent Publication CN205245076 discloses an electromechanical free light emitting device providing a rotating lighting effect. The device includes a circuit disposed with multiple light emitting modules, and multiple reflecting planes in a polygonal arrangement on the circuit board. Light beams emitted from one or several of the multiple light emitting modules are reflected by one of several of the multiple reflecting planes. The structure of the reflecting mirror of the utility model patent is complex, and, based on production considerations, may be manufactured by electroplating a reflective film on a reflection mirror structure formed by plastic injection. Alternatively, manufacturing the entire reflection mirror by forging is also a reasonable manufacturing method. However, with respect to the above approach, if the form or number of the reflecting planes needs to altered, corresponding molds need to be again manufactured for all components, hence leading to high production costs and complicated processes that disfavor product development. Further, this utility model patent uses an electroplated material as a reflecting base, which may reflect less uniform light beams, such that a visible range rendered may be smaller and the prompting effect may be diminished. Therefore, there is a need for a solution for overcoming the issues of the prior art.